User talk:Scott3000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the It happnened when i was 15 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:29, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 04:33, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Story. You story was deleted as it didn't meet quality standards. Starting with the smaller issues: The title of your story was improperly capitalized. "It happnened when i was 15" is not correct. You also shouldn't begin sentences with conjunctions like but, because, and as it is technically not grammatically correct. Additionally ellipses should only be used to represent a pause in dialogue or omission of words from a quote. Do not use it for dramatic pauses in a story when a comma or period words just fine. Your story was also formatted like this: It happened when I was 15, in the year 1992. I was only small for my age. Most of my friends were bigger than me; almost twice my size. I was quite good in school and was in best class…. I happened to have lots of Onto the larger issues. There are quite a lot of wording issues here: "I was only small for my age.", "I was quite good in school and was in best class.", "Only 400 at most teens attended there...", "But it felt deep, and mellow." (This needs more explanation, how does a room feel either deep or mellow?), "I looked over at my friends(apostrophe missing) disappointed face, I said(comma missing) “I told you it was just a closet(period/commas missing)”, "Darkness fades, and I'm finally hear quiet." Finally there were some issues with the story. It is told in first-person perspective and in past tense but the protagonist is killed at the end. Which begs the question of how this was uploaded if the protagonist died and why it was told in past tense. Those are the reasons why your story was deleted. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:20, November 28, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:20, November 29, 2014 (UTC)